


My Darling

by LadyBeTinley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Hospital Sex, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBeTinley/pseuds/LadyBeTinley
Summary: Sometimes when someone tells you thats just the way things are, you need to stand up and say no thats not right. Thats exactly what Peter Hale is choosing to do one Omega at a time! But is it to late to save stiles? Whose been a victim of the system of abuse for far to many years, read on to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

Every morning seven days a week for Stiles his day was exactly the same. He was woken up at 5am loaded into the Omega transport van and driven to the hospital with 29 other Omegas. Each Omega was given a bottle of water one green apple and a banana to eat on the ride over. If they didn't finish it in time they wouldn't get to eat again until 8am. Upon arriving at the hospital each omega met up with their handler and got their daily schedule of which Alphas they would be servicing.   
Stiles was very lucky his hospital handler Nurse Mccall or Melissa as she insisted he call her, was very kind and motherly. Without her kindness Stiles would have long ago likely become just another number in the suicide statics of Omega life. Many people feel that Omegas only have one purpose to serve Alphas and Betas, because of these their treatment is more often than not very unpleasant. Omegas aren't allowed to be in public without a collar and a designated handler. Privately owned Omegas have their owners name tattooed onto their arm. Publicly owned ones have a state issued id number. Stiles has both, he used to be owned by Gerard Argent but once the old man died Stiles went straight into the Public Omega system.  
Omegas have been discriminated against since the first weres roamed the earth, however the current Omega public system wasn't put into action until 1978 by Gerard Argent who was than the head of the Demographic party. It started off small, he argued that in order to support small businesses Omegas without someone to care for them could be adopted by these store owners. The Omega would work for free in return for food and housing as well anything else they needed. It then expanded into everyone has a right to have their biological needs met. Alphas recovering in hospitals shouldn’t have to suffer through ruts without an Omega, it was cruel to make an Alpha do that. It could cause harm to entire pack. So Gerard went up to Capitol Hill and convinced them to pass the Affordable Omega act.  
The act made all Omegas regardless of whether their parents were Alpha, beta, or Omega have to be registered at birth. If an Omega was orphaned or its parents were found unfit. A new home would be found for them either with a private owner or public. Stiles mother had been an Omega who passed from illness when he was only 6 years old. His father the Beacon County Sheriff was deemed an unfit parent because of the long hours the beta worked. Gerard Argent adopted Stiles at age 6 and owned him until he died and in his will left Stiles specifically to the Hospital Omega unit. That's how at age 16 stiles found himself servicing up to 20 Alphas in a day.  
In addition to their id numbers hospital Omegas are required to wear a biting collar. They are rather medieval looking and very uncomfortable. They cover just below the chin down over the shoulders. They prevent Aphlas from biting the Omegas while they knott them. Because you see this is the whole purpose of the life of a hospital Omega. From 6am-6pm with just one hour for a break. Stiles and the others are knotted by sick and dying Alphas housed in the hospital. Alphas need to knott regularly to keep their hormones in balance, this is especially important for Alphas in the hospital that can't exercise or spend very much time with their pack.  
So stiles wearing nothing but his collar, white gown and hospital socks goes off to service his first alpha of the day. A Mr Dale whose recovering from an airplane crash. Stiles wasn't fond of him. While he was better looking than some of the other Alphas he always bit down on the biting collar leaving Stiles with large black bruises. In the begging he found it very awkward having to climb into bed and stroke each Alpha’s cock to hardness before sitting on it. But after two years Stiles barely even thought about it. He still couldn't decide if it was worse when he had elderly Alphas who did nothing but looked wide eyed and Stiles had to bounce on their cocks while they grunted in a combination of discomfort and forced pleasure. Stiles often felt with the older Alphas they were raping each other as neither one really enjoyed it. Usually the other option was having a younger Alpha like Dale who shoved Stile onto his cock and push him at his own much faster and harsher pace. Stiles favorite Alpha did neither, he was a burn victim in a coma. While he wasn't particularly active his body was very muscular and pleasing to look at while not causing him the discomfort of others such as dale. Stiles often cuddled with the coma patient after if he could get away with it before Melissa would come back to take him to the next Alpha. Stiles was always relunctant to leave his sleeping prince but he had a job to do.

Peter Hale at first glance could easily be taken for an Alpha’s Alpha. At 6’ 2” he was a wall of pure muscle with eyes such a deep blue you could just about drown in them. Peters eyes had such a depth to them you couldn't help but get a little flutter in your stomach just looking at them. He came from a well known family the Hales, who had an Alpha in every generation be involved with local and state Government. His family was notorious for giving birth to Alphas with the occasional Beta but never a weakling Omega.  
Peter himself decided not to follow directly down his family's political path. He got a law degree in Omega rights from Stanford, while his Sister got a Doctorate from Berkley and went on to become the Governor of California. Talia was Peter's older sister by 15 years they were the youngest of four siblings. Their two eldest brothers had followed the political path straight to Washington D.C.  
Many people who didn't know Peter very well found it odd that he would chose Omega rights as his law specialty. But those who were close to him weren’t shocked in the slightest. From the time Peter was five years old he knew he had found his mate in Omega Kaipo Mahealani. They were inseparable from the moment they met at the playground.  
Peter walked up to his mother and Kaipo’s mother hand in hand and proudly proclaimed “I’m going to marry darling he’s my mate” Kaipo gave Peter a shy smile and the rest was simply meant to be. From that day on Kaipo and Peter were always together, in first grade Peter threw a fit when his darling wasn't in the same class to the point Mrs Hale had him moved into the other class! By the time the two were in high school they could be seen at the mall together almost every week. “Darling get anything you want, your worth a thousand of anything.” Peter loved to tell his Kaipo. Who would always turn a brilliant shade of red and respond “Te your ridiculous no one needs a thousand of anything.” “I never said you needed them only that your worth it darling.” Peters blue eyes stared directly into Kaipos chocolate brown ones and anyone could see the love these two boys had for one another. But sadly it was never meant to be...


	2. How did we end up here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses mostly on Peters past as we've yet to learn how he ended up in the hospital. Don't worry I haven't completely abandoned Stiles! My plan from now on is to bounce a bit between the pst and present. I hope you all like it!!

From the moment Peter met Kaipo he knew they were written in the stars. They were a perfect balance of Alpha and Omega. Peter was loud and quick to anger at times, while Kaipo was soft spoken and could calm Peter down no matter the situation. Kaipo wasn’t from a large family like peter. It was just his alpha father older beta brother and his omega mother. Peter had three older siblings and his mother and father who were all alphas. Kaipo’s brother was about the same age as Peters older sister Talia.  
From the day they met Peter knew that he had found his darling his true mate. It wasn't considered proper for an Omega and Alpha to mate before the age of 18. So Peter when he was 16 went out and got a job at the Movie Theater just up the street from the high school. He wanted to be able to buy Kaipo the perfect collar for their mating ceremony when they came of age. Of course Peter still had plans to go to college Kaipo would come with him and they would live in the mated students dorms.

 

“Darling hello are you listening? Earth to daisy head is anyone home??” Peter asked in a voice huffy from being ignored. “Sorry. Sorry yes I’m listening. You said your parents are hosting the Mayors victory party this friday.” Kaipo replied. Peter looked at him hopefully “So will you be my date?” “Te I don’t know, it sounds like it’ll be mostly alphas and betas. I don’t want to get in trouble.” “You won’t I promise you'll be my date and no one will bother you I won’t let them!” “Okay fine as long as my alpha says it's okay.” Peters smile deflated at that. “Okay I’ll ask your dad but you know he hates me.” “Come on Te he doesn't hate you he's just more old fashioned and thinks alphas should pick who their Omega children should be mated by.” “Okay fine but promise me I’ll see you friday.” “I promise you Te if my alpha says yes.” Kaipo has to let out a laugh as he sees Peter stick his tongue out after that comment.

_______________________________

 

“Hi Sweetheart how are you doing?” A tall blonde Alpha purred as he leaned forward. “Umm I’m doing fine thank you for asking.” Kaipo replied in a nervous tone, while trying to slowly back away. “Sweetie you have most beautiful chocolate brown eyes and I must say your figure looks lovely.” The blonde pushed Kaipo into a quiet room away from the party. “Sir please I need to go find my alpha he’ll be wondering where I am please let me go.” Kaipo said with tears in his eyes. “Aww Omega its okay don’t cry your alpha knows just where you are. You see he sent me over to come check on his little boy.” The blond alpha shove kaipo against the bed in the spare room. Kaipo tried to pull away but he couldn't over power the alpha. The alpha managed to undo Kaipos pants and reach in to grab at his cock. Male omegas have much smaller cocks as they are only used for urinating. Their sperm is not viable, however they can bare children sired by Alphas of any gender. Kaipo was openly crying as the alpha gave his cock a hard tug and a painful squeeze. He then reached around to grab a fistful of the omegas virgin ass. “Please please don’t do this to me sir” “Oh Sweetheart don’t cry I’m just making sure your cocklette and ass are as lovely as your alpha claims them to be” The blonde gives a final squeeze and lets out a laugh as Kaipo rushes to fix his pants. “Now little omega you keep this between the two of us you understand. Good now I’ll go tell your alpha what a good little boy his omega is and when you run back to your boyfriend and tell him nothing. Am I clear.” “Yes” Kaipo whispers. This gets Kaipo a slap in the face and a growl from the blonde alpha. “Yes Alpha” Kaipo whimpers before the alpha lets him go.  
“Te, Te, PETER!!!” Kaipo Strains his name in a nervous whisper “Darling what are you doing why are you hiding from the party?” Peter let out a bostrious laugh as he swung his arm around his boyfriend. “You promised you wouldn’t leave me alone. You promised!! As Peter took in the clearly terrified state his distraught boyfriend was in became worried. “Darling baby whats wrong? I just went to the bathroom and you weren't in the same place I left you” Kaipo starting crying as he told Peter “I just wanna go lay down please Peter.” Peter quickly brought the boy upstairs to his bedroom and let the Omega scent him until he was calm enough to speak. “Peter I overreacted I’m fine some stupid beta said some rude things and that was it.” “Kaipo look at me, did he touch you?” “Te I swear I’m fine he just said some rude things. Te I love you, you know that right?” “My darling of course I know that and you know I love you to the moon and back again.”

The following day found Kaipo and Peter snuggled up on the couch home alone watching a movie. It took about 30 minutes into the movie for Peter to become board but Kaipo was still intently watching the film. It started off with just a gentle press of lips against the back of Kaipo’s neck. His eyes started to droop and his breathing became heavy as Peter left kisses all up and down his neck. But stiffened when he felt blunt teeth press against the skin between his neck and shoulder at his mating gland. “Te” Kaipo said in a warning tone. But Peter didn't let up even as his pet name. “Peter don’t!” “Oh come on darling relax I wasn’t going to bite down...But I could if you wanted me to.” Peter said with a longing in his eyes and voice.” “Te you know we can’t, I love you but please let’s not have this argument again.”

“Kaipo I just don’t understand you! We love each other and I’ve been saving up all my money from work! I’ll be 18 soon and you've got less than a year until you turn 18. We should just get mated now there's no point in waiting! Your alphas a jerk so let me take care of you! Please darling you could move in with my family until I graduate high school and come with me to college!” 

 

At this point the movie was forgotten and on mute in the background as both boys were sitting up having given up snuggling when the argument began.

“Te you know that even though I love you so much, we just can’t. It's not proper to get mated before your 18! People will think its a shotgun mating that you stole my virginity and my alpha forced you to mate me! I haven’t finished my Omega program and they won’t let me attend if I’m mated you know this!! Please Peter I love you but I need to do just thing one thing for myself before I become the property of whoever I become mated to!”

“Kaipo come on the Omega program is so sexist and outdated, I don't care if you can knit or make apple pie. You can do more with your life than laundry with a baby on your hip. Are you unsure of how much I love you? Because I really do love you and I don’t care if anyone make assumptions about us.”

 

With a pleading look in his eyes Kaipo states “ Te please don’t do this to us, We have less than a year. You can wait, Omegas don’t have much more other than their reputations and you know that's important to me. I love you Te but I need you to wait just a few months for me please.”

Peter stayed quiet for several moments thinking how best to word what he wanted to say. He understood that this was important to Kaipo but he didn't agree with the reasoning. But he loved him and if he wanted to wait Peter could and would do that for him.

“Shh darling don’t cry” Peter kissed away the tears on Kaipo’s face. “It’s okay if you want to wait we will. I’d wait 20 years if that's what you needed! I love you forever and always. Never forget that ever!”

“Te I promise as soon as I turn 18 we’ll be together officially, but even now that I’m yours okay, always.”

Things were a little tense between the two boys for the next few days, but they could never stay upset with each other for very long.

__________________________________

“STILES!!! STILES!!! GET THE ORDERLIES OH MY GODs STILES!!!!!!” Nurse McCalls frantic screams broke the peaceful silence of the long term alpha word at the hospital

 

“What's wron….OH MY GODS THE ALPHA’S BITTEN THROUGH THE BITING COLLAR!!! DID HE BREAK THE OMEGAS NECK?!!!” “No the Omegas okay Nurse he's okay please stop screaming!!”

 

Stiles neck hurt, his head hurt and his chest hurt, he didn't know what was wrong he just closed his eyes to rest for a moment with the alpha he liked. Now everyone was screaming and trying to pull him away and all he wanted was to rest.

 

Peters Hale's eyes flew open and shone the alpha red as he let out a low growl. “MINE! MY OMEGA!! KAIPOS MINE!!!!” “Someone calm the alpha down the omega passed out we need to check him and make sure his neck isn't injured!” One of the orderlies hollered. “Peter, hi yes look at me Peter” Nurse McCall spoke in her most unthreatening beta voice she could muster as she bared her neck to the newly awoken alpha. “Peter I just need to make sure Stiles is ok, I know he’s your omega I promise I won't take him.” As her words sunk in Peter looked at the omega in horror, this wasn't his Kaipo. It was a random omega, he had no idea who this kid was. What had he done….


End file.
